cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ron Perlman
Ron Perlman (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''The Name of the Rose (1986)'' [Salvatore]: Executed by burning at the stake. *''Sleepwalkers'' (1992) [Captain Soames]: Possibly killed when Alice Krige, bit off his fingers and breaks his arm. He is seen lying on the ground afterwards, it is unclear if he's unconscious or dead. *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1993) [Pap Finn]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes; his body is shown afterwards when Courtney B. Vance discovers him. (Thanks to Matt) *''Cronos'' (1993) [Angel De La Guardia]: Falls to his death (through a skylight onto a table) after being thrown off a roof sign with Federico Luppi (at the end of a struggle); his body is seen later on when Federico's granddaughter (Tamara Shanath) revives Federico. *''The Protector'' (Video, 1998) [Dr. Ramsey Krago]: Killed by Matt McColm (presuamably with one of his own plagues). *''Titan A.E.'' (2000; animated) [Professor Sam Tucker]: Killed by the Drej(offscreen) sometime after Earth's destruction when he had to hide the Titan. (Thanks to Matt) *''The King's Guard'' (2000) [Lord Morton]: Killed in a swordfight by Eric Roberts. (Thanks to Brian) *''Enemy at the Gates'' (2001) [Koulikov]: Shot by Ed Harris as Ron tries to jump over a bombed-out segment of rubble. (Thanks to Matt) *''Blade II'' (2002) [Dieter Reinhardt]: Sliced in half vertically with a sword by Wesley Snipes; his body turns to ash after his death. (Thanks to Liz, Evan and Matt) *''Star Trek Nemesis (2002)'' [The Reman Viceroy]: Falls to his death at the end of a fight with Jonthan Frakes. (Thanks to Matt) *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action (2003)'' [Acme VP, Never Learning]: Devoured (off-camera) by Taz the Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Brendan Fraser) after he insults Taz. His skeleton is then seen talking to Steve Martin. (Played for Comic Effect) *''5ive Girls'' (2006) [Father Drake]: Stabbed in the chest by several crucifixes when the demon sends them flying at him. His body is shown again afterwards when Jennifer Miller discovers him. *''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale'' (2007) [Norick]: Stabbed in the stomach by a Krug; he dies shortly after killing the Krug in turn. *''I Sell the Dead'' (2008) [Father Duffy/Samuel Murphy]: Bludgeoned to death by the zombie Larry Fessenden as Ron is attacking Dominic Monaghan *''Mutant Chronicles'' (2008) [Brother Samuel]: After being turned into a mutant he is impaled on a sword (in the stomach/chest) by Thomas Jane pinning him to a control console. He dies after the mutants' ship takes off into orbit' *''Outlander (2008)'' [King Gunnar]: Decapitated by the Moorwen when it whips its tail round striking his head during its escape *''The Devil's Tomb'' (2009) [Wesley]: After being possessed by a demon he is burned to death when Cuba Gooding, Jr. shoots a fuel barrel igniting an explosion. He dies as his daughter (Valerie Cruz) performs a ritual to free her father's soul, thereby sacrificing herself in the process. *''Bunraku'' (2010) [Nicola "the Woodcutter"]: Stabbed in the neck with an arrow head by Josh Hartnett who then slashes his throat as Gackt looks on. He dies a Josh states his true identity while standing over him. *''Season of the Witch ''(2011) [Felson]: Incinerated (after first being stabbed in the back) by The Demon after being set on fire while in a bearhug as Nicolas Cage watches in horror. *''Conan the Barbarian ''(2011)'' [''Corin]: Commits suicide by pouring molten iron on himself rather the let his son (Leo Howard) die after Stephen Lang and his cohorts slashes and stabs him *''Drive'' (2011) [Nino]: Drowned in the ocean by Ryan Gosling (at the end of a chase), on top of being severally hurt in a car wreck when Gosling intentionally hits his car off the road. *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox ''(2013) Deathstroke: Killed by Ocean Master (voiced by James Patrick Stuart), despite is death, he is later brought back to life when the Flash (voiced by Justin Chambers) restored the timeline. *''13 Sins'' (2014) [Detective Chilcoat]: Shot in the head by Mark Webber after Mark discovers Ron cleaning up a crime scene. *''Skin Trade (2014)'' [Viktor Dragovic]: Stabbed by Dolph Lundgren at the end of a fight. He dies while talking to Dolph. *''Poker Night'' (2014) [Calabrese]: Shot in the back of the head by Michael Eklund, while Beau Mirchoff looks on in shock. *''The Escape of Prisoner 614'' (2018) [The Sheriff]: Dies of a heart attack while having a temper tantrum, while Martin Starr, Jake McDorman, and George Sample III look on. TV Deaths *''Aladdin: Garden of Evil'' (1994) [Arbutus (voice)]: Dies after Aladdin (voiced by Scott Weinger) tosses his sword to his rose/heart which causes his powers on trees and flowers to die instantly. He is presumably brought back to life after the episode ends after Aladdin and Jasmine (voiced by Linda Larkin) plant his rose on the grass. *''Picture Windows: Lightning'' (1995) [Plummer]: Drowned in quicksand, while Kathleen Quinlan looks on, gleefully refusing to help him. *''Duckman: They Craved Duckman's Brain!'' (1996) Thompson: Shrivels up from lung cancer after getting stuck inside a cigarette truck that catches on fire. *''Highlander: The Messenger (1996)'' [The Messenger]: Beheaded by Robert Wisden, who believed he was actually killing Methos (Peter Wingfield). *''The Outer Limits: Black Box (1998)'' [Lt. Col. Brandon Grace] Shot in the chest by soldiers; he is then connected to the mind-linking machine, and dies after using it to say goodbye to his daughter (Julie Patzwald). (Thanks to Stephen) *''Godzilla: The Series: Leviathan'' (1998; series) Alien:Killed in an explosion when the ship explodes. *''Primal Force'' (1999 TV) [Frank Brodie]: Fatally injured while fighting the genetically-mutated baboons on the island. *''Supreme Sanction'' (1999 TV) [The Director]: Shot/Stabbed to death in a fight/shootout between Kirsty Swanson and Michael Madsen's cohorts. *'[[Charmed (1998 series)|''Charmed: Wrestling with Demons (2001)]]' [''Mr. Kellman]: Stabbed in the neck with his own blade covered ball when Marco Sanchez throws it back at him. He later appears as a lost soul and is later destroyed (along with several other lost souls) by the powers of Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs and Shannen Doherty. *''Teen Titans: Aftershock - Part 2'' (2004; animated) [Slade]: Dissolved in lava after being knocked into a chasm by Ashley Johnson. He is later revealed to have been resurrected by Kevin Michael Richardson as an undead being in the episode Birthmark and becomes human again in the episode The End - Part 3. *''Desperation (Stephen King's Desperation)'' (2006 TV) [Collie Entragian]: Dies after the spirit/entity abandons his body after possessing him. *''Masters of Horror: Pro-Life (2006)'' [Dwayne Burcell] Killed (off-screen) by Derek Mears, after Ron realizes Derek (portraying a demon) had tricked him into believing he heard the voice of God. We only hear Ron's scream from another room. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Afro Samurai: Justice'' (2007; animated) [Justice]: Sliced into little pieces by Samuel L. Jackson after a sword duel. *''Kim Possible: Graduation II'' (2007; animated) [Warhawk]: Killed in an explosion along with Warmonga (voiced by Kristen Johnston) when Ron Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle) uses his mythical martial arts to knock them both back into their spaceship. *''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Avatar and the Fire Lord'' (2008; animated) [Fire Lord Sozin]: Dies (off screen) decades before the episode begins; Perlman's character only appears in flashback scenes. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Duel of the Droids'' (2008; animated) [Gha Nachkt]: Stabbed in the back by General Grievous (Matthew Wood) after discovering the republic's secrets inside R2-D2 and outlive his usefulness to him. *''Robot Chicken: Tell My Mom'' (2009; animated) [Handy Ball]: Dies (off-screen) from carbon monoxide poisoning (along with Donald Faison and Matthew Senreich) while attempting to build a machine to escape from a garage they were locked inside of by thugs. *''Sons of Anarchy: Aon Rud Persanta (2013)'' [Clay Morrow]: Shot in the throat by Charlie Hunnam as Katey Sagal watches on in shock, after that he shoots him multiple times in the chest. *''The Blacklist: Luther Braxton (No. 21): Conclusion (2015)'' [Luther Braxton]: Hanged to death by James Spader. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series)|: ''The Evil of Dregg (2016)]] [Armaggon]; Grab and pulled by the Maw and Devoured. *''Trollhunters:'' Where Is My Mind? (2016) [Bular]: Stabbed at the end of a battle by Anton Yelchin, he then falls of the bridge and turns mostly to stone. But then he jumps back on the bridge and is punched and shattered to pieces by Charlie Saxton. Video Game Deaths *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' (2003) [Misha]: In the average ending, Russell Wong breaks his neck. He survives in the good and bad ending. *''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' (2005) [Emil Blonsky/Abomination]: Drowns after the water from the dam strikes after breaking it during the fight with Neal McDonough. *''Gun'' (2005) [Mayor Hoodoo Brown]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Thomas Jane. His body flies out the window and lands on the ground. His corpse can be seen again in a standing tombstone in-game, which the player can mutilate. Gallery Reinhardt's death.png|Ron Perlman’s death in Blade II Abomination death.PNG|Ron Perlman’s video game character before his death in The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction Slade_Death.jpg|Ron Perlman's animated death in Teen Titans: Aftershock - Part 2. 500full-sleepwalkers-poster.jpg|Ron Perlman (left, with Alice Krige) in Sleepwalkers Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Category:Death scenes by illness Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Perlman, Ron Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Actors who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movies Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in Marcus Nispel Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Family Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Parents Category:AVP cast members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Actors who died in Dominic Sena Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Charmed cast members Category:Animation Stars Category:People who died in Conan the Barbarian Films Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Police Academy cast members Category:History Stars Category:War Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Pacific Rim Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Legends Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily slicing Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by sword Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Lego Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members